


Aire

by QwillReign



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suitable for fandom blind from either side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Let me fly into the Aire.Septimus Heap was the Avatar. He died.Now Marcia, Boy 412, and Jenna must band together to protect the Castle from the evil firebender, DomDaniel. An Avatar would be nice about now.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Aire

Septimus Heap was the seventh son of a seventh son, but that didn’t matter much. There was no advantage in the world for seventh sons, or their seventh sons, because there was no real reason for it. All this really gave young Septimus was his name, and a very large family. 

What might have mattered was that Septimus was the Avatar. That is, it most certainly would have mattered if Septimus had lived for longer than a day. 

The midwife had run out of the room mere hours after birth, the limp and unresponsive child wrapped tightly in bandages. She had matter-of-factly informed the mother that the child was dead, and was bringing him to be buried, in accordance with the laws of the Castle. 

Sarah Heap had been crying when her husband brushed past the rapidly departing midwife, holding a small bundle in his arms. 

It would have changed many things, if Septimus Heap had been born to do something other than die. It would have meant that Jenna Heap had a twin, for one thing. For another, it might have meant that the events related here did not occur, or that they proceeded much differently. But the past is the past, and we must work with what is given to us. 

That means Merrin Meridith. Merrin was born very close to the time Septimus Heap was, but there was something different about him. For one, He was born much later in the day. For another, he survived. And he survived with the name Septimus Heap. 

Merrin, or Septimus as he was called by his master (and himself), was a rather decent firebender. He was supposed to be the best, but he never seemed to be anything but a disappointment to his master, DomDaniel. He was also the Avatar, but had yet to move a single pebble. (He thought he had done it, once, but never seemed to be able to recreate it.)

But now we move to Jenna. Jenna Heap’s family were all earthbenders, but she was not. And that was okay! She worked hard in school, learned self-defense from her parents, and was most certainly was not worthless, no matter what those bullies in the Ramblings School said. 

Jenna may not have been a bender, but she was smart, caring, and for some reason looked very different from the rest of her family. They all had curly, straw-colored hair, and bright green eyes, but Jenna had straight, dark hair, and vibrant purple eyes. She was different, that much was obvious, but not that different. 

Boy 412 was in the young army. He was a firebender, and that was good. If he hadn’t turned out a to be fire bender, Boy 412 probably would have gone the same way as his best friend, Boy 409. 409 had fallen off a boat, been pushed, because he failed to produce even a single wisp of smoke. 412 had begged to turn back, but the Chief Cadet had replied that the weak were not worthy of survival, and Boy 409 shouldn’t have fallen off the boat if he wanted to live. 

Madam Marcia Overstrand was a Master Airbender, the Extraordinary Wizard. (In these times, the term Bender had evolved. Wizard was now much more commonly used) She was tall, elegant, and graceful in everything she did, but this did not prevent her fierce temper from shining through when she was angered. Even the Custodian Guards dared not anger Marcia when she walked through the gates of the Elemental tower into the wider Castle, as she did now. 

Marcia passed the Young Army Cadet on guard (Boy 412), and walked quickly towards the Ramblings, that sprawling, cluttered building on the outskirts of the Castle. 

She was headed for the home of the Heaps, to retrieve and protect a certain Jenna Heap, whom Silas had carried home ten years ago, the day his baby son died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Future chapters should be longer, this is just the prologue:)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
